


Noël Dernier

by Cordoniantrash



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: 12 Days of Ficmas, F/M, Light Angst, Stream of Consciousness, on the nose imagery, recollections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordoniantrash/pseuds/Cordoniantrash
Summary: “Christmas Eve, an unexpected guest and the memories of Christmas past…”Submission for day eight of the 12 Days of Ficmas, with the prompt Last Christmas
Relationships: Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Kudos: 3





	Noël Dernier

__

_−_

It was the night before Christmas. Fairy lights twinkled merrily on many a window and the wind coming from the sea brought along a welcome chill in the air. Up the hill, the Royal Palace glittered: a bejewelled spectacle for the masses to marvel at. Inside the palace, the halls echoed with the combined sounds of many running feet, snatches of conversations and the tinkling of laughter.

The throne room was exquisitely decorated for the occasion. The room, made to look like a snowy landscape was decorated with centrepieces that glint in the light, fountains of champagne, silken curtains hanging on the walls and a string quartet that was stationed near one wall. The staff were at their designated places with the King and Queen and the little prince standing by the thrones, poised and ready to welcome their guests and start the gala.

Liam heard a sigh beside him. He turned and met his wife’s eyes. Cassie smirked and tilted her head towards a squirming Lucas. Sharing a fond look with Cassie, Liam knelt down and helped loosen up his son’s bow tie.

“Better?”

Lucas nodded then added, “How much longer, Dad?”

“Not too long now, dear.”

Lucas pouted, “Promise?”

Liam smiled. “Promise.”

He straightened up and took in the room one more time. Everything was in place. Liam felt a hand slip into his own. He turned and kissed Cassie’s hand, sharing another smile before they turned forward again. A beat passed.

The doors opened.

The guests entered, the music started, and the gala began.

As the nobles and other guests formed a line to greet the monarchs, Liam noticed a familiar face among the throng. It took a few minutes for the memories to resurface but recognition finally came along with wistfulness and a dawning sense of embarrassment.

It was Eira Blanchard in all her blonde-haired, eye-greyed glory, wearing an elegant green dress that showed off her slender frame. The diplomat’s daughter. A reminder of his life before Cassandra.

Beside him, his wife whispered, “Are you all right, love?”

Liam turned toward her and answered yes with a reassuring smile. He turned towards the line once more, physically there while his mind wandered off to the past and to a different party in another Christmas Eve.

−

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart…_

_−_

_Seven years ago, Paris, France…_

_He found her inside the embassy’s sitting room. Sheathed in ivory, she seemed to glow amidst the dark wood that decorated the room. These last few days saw him trying to gather the courage to confess his feelings. To put into words just how much their time together meant to him. How_ she _meant to him._

_As he walked into the room, taking care to make a noise to alert her of his presence, his mind wandered to his brother and friends and their reactions to what he was planning. He knew that they did not really think well of her. Leo thought her to be too self-constrained and Olivia thinks she’s too haughty. Maxwell added that she was too quiet while Drake thinks she’s boring. But Liam saw more than what was present in the surface. She was intelligent, ambitious yes, pragmatic too. But she was also kind and… and just perfect. She was the only one outside of his intimate circle that treated him as an equal. As a peer whose opinions matter._

_Someone who matters just as much as the Crown Prince._

_He knows that she saw him as more than just the quiet, dutiful spare._

_At the sound of him entering the room, Eira turned, the skirt of her gown following her graceful movements. For a moment he felt dazed. Here was someone who was fit to be a queen, with the world at her feet. She certainly deserves nothing less, and although he can’t give it to her, being just the second son, he can and will give her his heart anyway. If she’ll have it._

Liam was shaken out of his thoughts when the first noble reached them. The night dragged on; the line moved steadily forward, bringing closer to where he and his family stood. He glanced at Cassandra, a question his eyes. She shook her head and smiled, taking a moment to squeeze his hand before turning to the next guest and engaging in small talk.

It all happened in a blur. One moment, Liam was talking to an ambassador, the next he was faced with wide grey eyes and an avalanche of memories. Ears burning, he nodded as she sank into a curtsy, ever the proper lady. 

She spoke, voice cool, light and airy; just like the snow that fell on the windowpanes that night, all those years ago. He responded with the proper replies, face blank and voice betraying nothing. Both of them adhering to the script that they had been taught with all their lives.

Beside him, he could hear Cassandra making small talk, being an excellent hostess, despite the fact that they had been standing there for nearly an hour. Instinctively, he put his hand on the small of her back, the gesture meaning to provide her with support. It ended up being a reassurance for him.

_Everything will be all right…_

\----

Grey eyes flickered, looking between husband and wife and briefly meeting warm brown before looking down as she sank into another curtsy, this time taking her leave. The royal couple, tonight being the incarnation of poise and hospitality, waved her on with more pleasantries before turning and welcoming another guest.

She walked away, as she had done that day, as she had done time and time again. Forever chasing and never quite reaching. Her heart clenched, her chest tightening slightly. She looked back, despite herself. He was talking softly with his wife, one hand on the small of her back, the other holding his son. His queen smiled, her hands resting on her little bump.

_He looks happy._

Happier than he had been that night, or during the days she knew him. It was what he deserves, really. A home by the sea surrounded by family.

_And yet…_

Eira shook her head. Grabbing a flute of champagne, she wandered around the party feeling cold and empty amidst the revelry. Christmas had always been a melancholy time. Has been for years. Memories falling in place in her mind, recreating the way snow fell on the windowpanes in her apartment. Her biggest what-if being replayed in her mind, haunting her wherever she goes.

_Seven years ago…_

_His confession still rang inside her mind. Last night had been more than she had hoped for. Eira could barely recall being as happy as she had been in that study, with the heat of the fire behind her and the warm brown of Liam’s eyes in front of her. Unbidden, words of acceptance spilt from her lips, her joy too much for one heart. He had taken her in his arms and spun her around, laughter and smiles shared between them. She could still see how his eyes lit up, could still feel the ghost of his lips on her forehead. His warm lips on hers. Soft, gentle and quivering into a smile._

_In the cold light of the morning, the envelope lay on her desk. The acceptance letter cool in her hands. Her life-long dreams finally in her grasp. Eira looked out the window. He sent her a bouquet of lilies. She laid it next to her vase full of poppies._

_She knows what to do. What she must do._

_Eira could feel her heart break._

−

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

−

He avoided her like the plague throughout the night. It had started when she caught his eye as he was talking to a group of diplomats. Liam recognised the look in her eyes. Determination. For what, he did not know. A part of him does not want to know. He kept flitting in and out of groups keeping an eye out for Eira and ducking out whenever she came close. He felt silly doing it. It probably looked silly, judging by the confused looks that Cassandra kept on shooting him whenever he made his excuses.

Lucas, on the other hand, loved it. His son had taken to skipping away with him, giggling all the way. Liam always felt lighter during those moments. But it was nearly midnight and Lucas was already in bed, tucked in, safe and snug and so _so_ loved.

Midnight saw him standing on the balcony. He had just finished a rather tedious conversation with some of the representatives in the foreign ministry and had needed a breather.

As he leaned his hands on the railings, he could hear snatches of conversations as voices from the ballroom carried to the balcony. He looked up. Spotlights moved in patterns across the sky, masking the stars. He allowed his posture to slip, his shoulders to release tension.

_Just one more hour,_ he reminded himself. Then he and Cassie can finally make their excuses and retire for the night. Silently he went through a list in his mind. He had already asked the staff to draw a hot bath and requested a tray of her latest cravings to the kitchens. He just had to make sure to light the candles in the bathroom when they get back to their rooms and pamper his wife.

There was a shuffling noise on the other side of the balcony. Liam tensed. The hairs at the back of his neck stood up.

“Your Majesty.”

Eira Blanchard stood at the other side of the balcony, shadows blending into her green gown.

\----

“My lady.” He inclined his head towards her. She returned his gesture before taking a few steps in his direction. Eira took in his appearance as she came closer. His hair was shorter, his stance more solid. More grounded. His eyes had hints of crinkles, a sure sign of someone always smiling.

_Time’s been kind to you…_

She also noticed the way his eyes flicked toward the door, his suddenly blank expression and the way he tensed. Her mind flashed back to the way he carried himself around his wife. She felt a weight drop to her stomach. But she still managed to straighten her back and arrange her face into something that resembles a smile. Taking a deep breath, she forged ahead.

“He looks like you…” she trailed off, unsure why she suddenly brought up this subject.

Liam’s stoic façade broke as confusion sank in. Eira could feel the corners of her lips twitch into a genuine smile. _At least some things don’t change._

“Your son,” she clarified.

“Oh… uh—that’s kind of you to say,” Liam said, hands twitching. Eira looked down at her glass. She cast about for another way to keep the conversation going.

“Oh! I—ah, I’d like to offer congratulations as well.”

Liam’s smile was wider this time. “Thank you, Eira. I heard congratulations are in order for you as well. Your work in Africa was all Cassie could talk about last month.”

Eira flushed. “Thank you,” she murmured behind a growing smile. “It seems that I have a fan.”

Liam chuckled, his shoulders relaxing, eyes lighting up.

“She’s very passionate about these causes,” he said, visibly brightening up, “she’s already spearheaded several initiatives…”

Eira watched as Liam positively gushed about his wife, adoration clear on his voice and tone. Eira’s smile turned a touch melancholic. Something within her heart unclenched.

“It sounds like you’ve built a good life here,” she mused during a lull in the conversation.

“Seems that way, yes.”

“Are you hoping for another boy?” she asked, catching sight of the Queen as she made her rounds.

“A girl actually, although Lucas and Cassie are insisting it’s going to be another boy.”

“Hmm. I’m not sure the world could take another Liam.”

Liam laughed, the sound prompting her giggles as well.

\----

Their laughter faded. A movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention. Liam turned and saw Cassandra in the middle of laughing with Hana and Maxwell. Still chuckling, she looked around and caught his eye. Cassie smiled and waved. Liam grinned and winked, his heart full.

“You should go,” Eira said softly.

“What about you?”

She shrugged and answered, “I think I’ll enjoy the sights for a little longer before I head out.”

“Of course.” Liam nodded.

Their eyes met. He offered her a soft smile. She answered with another, wistfulness tugging at its edges. He nodded to her once.

“Take care, Eira.” He murmured.

“You too, Liam.”

With one final smile, he turned and made his way back inside.

−

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I’ll give it to someone special_

_−_

**Author's Note:**

> Noël Dernier - French for Last Christmas  
> Eira - welsh, means snow (kinda cliche but I thought it kinda fits)
> 
> Huge, huge thanks to my beta, who not only helped with the conception of this fic but also patiently held my hand through it. She's thelittleteapot here in AO3, ans she also writes fanfic for Miraculous Ladybug.


End file.
